For Her We'll Do Any Thing
by wilsonlva
Summary: Based on spoilers that Will and Sonny get 2 new room mates and Adrienne is going to go back to her old self and butt into Sonny and Will's relationship.


To say that we promised for AG's sake that we'd get along, is an understatement. When Nick and I decided that he needed to go and get help for the things

he went through in prison, I had no idea he meant he was going to leave Salem and me, but he did. He went to live near his Mother, and well, I guess it's

for the best. And I am not sure where our marriage stands, but I didn't want to pack up and leave, not with a new baby and I would never take her away from

Will-or Sonny. Sonny, he is our savior in all of this. He helped me bring this beautiful girl into this world, and he is just as much her parent, as Will and I are-and

if we're going to co-parent her, it maybe best we do it, under the same roof.

And that is where we are heading today. As I am packing up the last of our things at the Mansion, Arianna-Grace is being spoiled by Maggie and Adrienne.

Will is sitting with them, because he is supposed to be taking it easy. Sonny is helping me load the last of boxes from Mine and Nick's room. His stuff is long

gone and I am just a little tearful over the loss I am feeling today.

Sonny: Is the last of it?

I'm brought out of my daydream, and turn to look at him.

Gabi: Hum?

Sonny: (smiling) Is this the last of your and AG's stuff?

Gabi: Yes, that's it.

Sonny: Okay, let's get going home.

Gabi: Yeah, it might take us another hour just to get her away from Maggie and Your Mom.

Sonny: I know, right. You don't know how many times they asked me just move in here.

Gabi: I know, probably just as many as they asked me. But, without Nick here, I don't want to stay. And I know that Will wants her under his roof, and this is

a great idea.

Sonny: I have those from time to time. Come, on their waiting for us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will is helping Gabi get Arianna-Grace into her car seat and helping her load the rest of their stuff in the moving van. Sonny is standing back with his Mom, who

still is trying to talk to him about, stepping back and letting Will and Gabi-work this out.

Sonny: Mom-don't do this. As far as I'm concerned, this is a closed case. If you want to continue to see me, you'll back off.

Adrienne: Are you sure about this, Sonny? I mean, he's a father now, he isn't going to have time for...

Sonny: For what, Mom? I know that our lives are going to change, but for the better. Don't you get it? I love him, and I love that little girl. No, you are not

going to talk me out of any of this.

Adrienne: But Sonny, she isn't your responsiblity, she is Will and Gabi's, you could just cut yourself loose and ...

Sonny: (anger setting in) Really? You're pulling this again? I thought you liked Will, actually you told me you loved Will, has that changed?

Adrienne: No that hasn't changed, I just don't know if this is the best idea for you.

Sonny: The best idea for me is being with Will. I will not abandon him, or Gabi and especially not that little girl. She needs all of Us and Mom, if you want to be

apart of my life-you need to get that, I have to go, they are waiting for me.

He left her standing there with her mouth wide open, ready for rebuttal, but the words wouldn't leave her throat. Justin walked up to her and just shook his

head. She followed him inside the Mansion. He turned around, when he felt her standing behind him, and when she saw his face, she could see the hurt and

disappointment in his glare.

Adrienne: What?

Justin: You have to ask, Adrienne. I can't believe, after everything, and I mean **_everything_** they have already been through, just to get to where they are,

you'd start with your butting in and over protecting-yet again.

Adrienne: I just want him to be realistic, Justin. I see him getting hurt, and I just don't want him too, that is all.

Justin: I see him being the hero again. He loves Will, and he wants Will to be able to live with his daughter, and Gabi needs help with Arianne-Grace, until what

is going to happen with Nick happens. They are all adults and they are acting like adults, I think you should take a page out of their book.

Adrienne: Are you suggesting I'm acting like a child?

Justin: If the shoe fits, Adrienne. I've gotta go and change, so I can help them move in.

He ran up the stairs and left her in the living room, feeling ridiculous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The foursome arrived at the new house-a 3 bedroom-with a yard in the back-for "Arianna-Grace to play in" Will had said, when they were looking for it. Sonny

had a friend, pull some strings to find this house, wanting to make all of Will's dreams come true, but also, in his heart, make his own true as well. Will took in

some of his and Sonny's extra bags, as most of their stuff had already been moved in and unpacked.

When the coast was clear, Sonny went to Gabi and looked at Arianna-Grace, who was sleeping in her car seat.

Sonny: You know, that Will and I, are going to take good care of you and AG right?

Gabi: I know- I just can't believe that you and Will, went this far.

Sonny: Well, she needed a real home, not the mansion, and not my studio. Besides, me and Will, wanted to get a place, for us and AG.

Gabi: Yeah, well- I'm sure that I wasn't apart of the original plan.

Sonny: No, maybe not-but plans can be altered, and reshaped to fit everyone.

Will walked out of the house with a smile on his face, that made the mid-day sun pale in comparison. He put his arm around Sonny when he reached them.

Sonny: What are you smiling like that for?

Will: Come on, you three, my surprise for Ari is here.

Gabi: Surprise for Ari, don't you think you two have done enough?

Sonny: I'm afraid that this one is all him, I don't know what he is talking about.

She looked at him, giving him, her best Latina attitude face, and she saw that he was totally telling the truth. They followed Will inside and up to the second

floor where he stood in front of what was Arianna-Grace's room. There was a set of her initials on her door-AG in puffy pink and green floral prints, and when

Will opened the door, they were welcomed to a baby girl paradise. Shades of pinks and greens-3D flowers, butterflies and bees decorated the walls. The

carpet was a light shade of green and the furniture was white. Gabi gasped at the whole set up.

Gabi: Will? Sonny?

Sonny: I told you, I had nothing to do with this. It was all him.

Will: I've been ordering things for her, since I found out about her. And I was just hoping one day, to have a place to set it up for her.

Gabi: Look, Arianna-Grace just look at this beautiful place, Daddy, made for you.

She laid her in her crib, a white one, complete with canopy of white and pink lace. Arianna-Grace looked up at the mobile of butterflies that was hanging above

her.

Sonny: I think she likes it. Come on, we'll show you to your room.

Her room was next door to AG's, and Gabi was happy about that-she wanted to be close to her daughter.

Will: And our room is up on the next floor. But that doesn't mean, I won't help in the middle of the night-if I can.

Sonny: Me too. I'll do anything to make this work, for all of us.

Gabi: I think we'll all do anything to make this work.

Will put his hand in the center of the three, Gabi following suit, then Sonny added his.

Will: For her, we'll do anything..

And they all promised that from that day forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Will was in the nursery, in the rocking chair, giving AG her midnight bottle. He was staring at her, still amazed she was here and she was

okay. He was thinking back to the day, he first met her, and when Gabi and Sonny brought her into him, while in the hospital. He had only been awake for an

hour or so, and could not believe the tale that he had been told about her birth and the fact that the man he loved, had helped to deliver her into this

world. He has more than grateful. She made the most wonderful baby noise, and he lifted her up onto his shoulder.

Will: Hey, it's okay, Daddy's got you. I will always have you. And just remember, that for you, I'll do anything.

He continued to rock her, unaware that Sonny and Gabi were watching, quietly from the door way.


End file.
